Vault 15
Entrada Quartos Centro de Comando Entrada Leste A Favela acampamento dos New Khans |factions =Camponeses de Shady Sands(formalmente) Khans (formalmente) Jackals (formalmente) Vipers (formalmente) Squatters (2241) New Khans (2241 - 2242) NCR (2242) |map name ='Fallout:' VAULTENT.MAP (surface) VAULTBUR.MAP (entrance, living quarters and command center) Fallout 2: V15ENT.map (The Squat) V15SENT.map (Great Khans encampment) VAULT15.MAP (entrance, living quarters, command center) |terminal =''Fallout 2:'' Library terminal Darion's terminal Control center terminal Security terminal Power center terminal }} "Underground Troubles" (Fallout) "City of the Dead" Vault 15 é um local na Nova Califórnia em 2241. Background Como vários outros Vaults, o Vault 15 foi parte de uns dos experimentos sociais da Vault-Tec. A Fallout Bible (entre Fallout 2/Van Buren) diz que os experimentos desse Vault incluíam mantê-lo fechado por 50 anos e populado por dwellers de diversas ideologias e culturas diferentes. A situação criada pelo experimento acabou levando a população do Vault a um grande cisma, no qual quatro grupos partiram do Vault para explorar a Wasteland durante a primavera de 2141. Três desses grupos se tornaram gangues de Raiders: os Jackals, os Vipers e os Khans; durante o inverno do mesmo ano o quarto grupo se estabeleceu alguns quilômetros a oeste do Vault e fundou a vila de Shady Sands em 2142. Enquanto as três gangues matavam umas as outras, o Vault 15 começou a cair no caos. Na época em que o Vault Dweller adentrou o local para um sobressalente do Water chip para o Vault 13, o Vault 15 já havia sido saqueado e sofrido de perda de energia, erosões, danos causados pela água, e outras catástrofes. Os anos que se seguiram não fizeram nada para melhorar o Vault, mas sim trazer novos habitantes. Quando o Vault Dweller massacrou os Khans em 2161, apenas uma pessoa sobreviveu, Darion, que havia se enchido de culpa pois ele estava vivo enquanto o resto de sua tribo havia sido extinta. Darion gastou as próximas 8 décadas de sua vida reconstruindo a tribo de volta à aquela força de terror que havia aterrorizado a Wasteland no passado, Ele também jurou vingança contra Tandi e o Vault Dweller. O resultado foram os New Khans. Com o tempo, um pequeno grupo de desabrigados fez seu lar na entrada do Vault 15. Pouco depois, os desabrigados permitiram que Darion e o resto dos Khans se mudassem para dentro do Vault com a condição que eles iriam reparar os sistemas do Vault e ajuda-los a conseguir comida, água e outras necessidades. No começo, esse acordo fora tão vantajoso que os desabrigados chegaram até a recusar as ofertas de anexação propostas pelos NCR. Então, o Chosen One veio. A Presidente Tandi o contratou para se infiltrar no Vault 15 - ou pelo menos convencer os desabrigados a permitir acesso dos NCR - para recuperar partes de computadores e outros equipamentos vitais para os NCR continuarem sua expansão. Enquanto cumpria sua missão, ele descobriu a verdade por trás da operação de Darion: Ele e seus homens na verdade eram um bando de raiders que atendiam o nome de New Khans, usando o vault como base de operações para a vingança de Darion contra Tandi e tudo pelo que o Valut Dweller lutara. Ademais, a comida e água que abasteciam os desabrigados não vinha dos sistemas do vault, mas dos espólios dos ataques que os New Khans realizavam na região entre Shady Sands e Vault City Após Darion ser assassinado pelo descendente do homem que ele jurou vingança a quase oitenta anos atrás, o acordo com os desabrigados acabou, que aceitaram a oferta de assistência dos NCR. Com a ajuda do Chosen One e da New California Republic, os desabrigados do Vault 15 se tornaram autossuficientes e membros produtivos da sociedade. Propaganda no Pré-Guerra :fonte: Vault locations v34.129 holodisk Layout Superfície (Fallout) Uma pequena construção situada no meio do nada. Essa entrada é guardada por um radscorpion) se você tiver pouca sorte. A Favela (Fallout 2) Um agrupamento de tendas, pequenos prédios e algumas árvores na ponta de um penhasco. Entrada Leste (Fallout 2) Os raiders construíram um elevador para ter acesso fácil ao Vault que desviasse dos desabrigados e construíram um barraco ali para sua proteção. Esse barraco é onde Chrissy é mantida cativa. Entrada (Fallout) Essa área tem o mesmo layout da entrada do Vault 13. No primeiro corredor você vai encontrar um mole rat. No final dessa área você vai precisar de uma corda para adentrar mais no Vault. Entrada (Fallout 2) Essa área tem quase o mesmo layout da entrada do Vault 12, a diferença é que a secção exterior é uma caverna e não um esgoto. Após consertar o gerador de força no nível 2, você precisará lidar com um campo de força. Alojamentos (Fallout) Essa área é bem parecida com o Vault 13. Aqui a maioria das pessoas pegará sua primeira armadura. Novamente você precisará de uma corda para ir mais fundo no vault. Na terceira sala da direita, você pode achar um armário com uma corda dentro. Alojamentos (Fallout 2) Essa área não possui nenhum entulho. Existe aqui também (se você possuir uma boa habilidade em reparo e uma ferramenta) um gerador que pode ser consertado. Esse gerador liga as luzes e ativa o campo de força no nível 1. Vale a pena notar a semelhança do local com o Vault 12. Centro de Comando (Fallout) não está aqui....]] Grande parte dessa área está soterrada sob toneladas de pedras, incluindo o centro de controle e comando. O resto do equipamento do vault fora destruído e arruinado. Centro de Comando (Fallout 2) e vários guardas]] O centro de comando está sob o controle de Darion, líder dos New Khans. Apenas alguns computadores aqui funcionam, por pouco... Habitantes 2141 *Aradesh *Katrina *Jonathan Faust *Asp Faust *Pai de Garl Death-Hand's *Garl Death-Hand 2161 *Rats *Mole rats *Pig rats 2241 * Donald }} Quests relacionadas ''Fallout'' * Find the Water Chip ''Fallout 2'' * Give Spy Holodisk to authority in NCR * Kill Darion * Rescue Chrissy * Complete Deal with NCR Localização O Vault 15 pode ser achado a nove quadrados leste do Vault 13 (Fallout 1) ou a seis quadrados leste (Fallout 2). Notas *Os mapas dos primeiros dois jogos dão informações contraditórias sobre as localizações do´Vault 13, Shady Sands e do Vault 15. No primeiro jogo, Vault 15 é próximo a Nellis Air Force Base em Nevada. No segundo jogo, é consideravelmente mais distante a oeste, nas montanhas de Sierra Nevada da Califórnia. *Áreas do Vault 15 que estavam bloqueadas por rochas em Fallout se tornam acessíveis em Fallout 2. *No túnel de entrada em Fallout 2, há uma escada que leva diretamente a saída da "Favela". Na Favela no entanto, não há meios de entrar no túnel, até que a Favela tenha se unido aos NCR. Essa escada se torna acessível através da casa de Zeke. Aparições Vault 15 aparece em Fallout e Fallout 2 e é mencionado em Fallout Bible Galeria Fo2 Vault 15 Squat PostNCR.png|A favela após aceitar a ajuda dos NCR Fo1_Vault13doordamaged.png|Porta de Vault destruída. de:Vault 15 en:Vault 15 es:Refugio 15 fr:Abri 15 hu:Vault 15 it:Vault 15 ja:Vault 15 pl:Krypta 15 ru:Убежище 15 uk:Сховище 15 zh:15号避难所 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 2